Archivo KY–0618
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: CRACK!shot. Esta es la premisa por Bookman Junior: "Kanda Yuu, exorcista regular desde más tiempo del que recuerda, está celoso del 'Destructor del Tiempo', Allen Walker." ¿KandaxLenalee? ¿xAllen? ¿xLavi? ¿OT4? o.o


Esto salió a causa de un bloqueo artístico del que sufro actualmente D: Esta idea la tengo rondando en mi mente desde que soy fan del manga, y ahora que ando en busca de mi musa perdida, decidí darle una oportunidad xD

**Repito:** esto lo estoy haciendo sin inspiración alguna, así que disculpen lo soso y/o lo _cracky_ u.u Traté un formato que nunca he usado en mi vida (narrador testigo) para entretenerme un rato, pero estoy segura de que tiene algunos errores n.n' Así que las críticas referentes a este ámbito son más que bienvenidas :D

Aún así, espero lo disfruten :3

* * *

><p><strong>D. Gray-man<strong> y sus personajes pertenecen a **Katsura Hoshino**. Este fanfic **no** tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente reporte no tiene una fecha específica. No obstante, se presume su resolución antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la sede de Norte-América, con respecto al proyecto Alma-Karma.<em>

_Del mismo modo, dicho artículo no se considera un registro oficial de Bookman, ya que no fue hallado siguiendo el protocolo pautado por el mismo._

_Sin embargo, se asume fue escrito y analizado por un miembro del clan, considerando todos los detalles que abarca, y el hecho que fue encontrado en la papelera de la habitación que el Bookman de la época y su aprendiz__, compartían durante su estadía en la Orden Oscura._

* * *

><p><strong>Bitácora personal – Log. 49<strong>

**Archivo ****KY–0618 – Primera Entrada**

* * *

><p>Ya van tres años desde que ingresamos a la Orden Oscura al servicio del Vaticano. Después de varios análisis estudiando de cerca a cada uno de los personajes en este registro, he llegado a la siguiente conclusión:<p>

_Kanda Yuu__, exorcista regular desde más tiempo del que recuerda, está celoso del «Destructor del Tiempo», Allen Walker._

No es del todo una conclusión extraña, cabe destacar. Todos los miembros allegados a este soldado han especulado lo mismo, con respecto a su relación con el discípulo del General Cross Marian.

En la siguiente entrada, plantearé mi línea de pensamiento ante el argumento anteriormente dado:

Algunos especulan que es una cuestión de fuerza: siempre se les ve al par ejercitándose activamente en los terrenos de entrenamiento de la Sede. Lo curioso es que sus entrenamientos consisten en _batallas_ entre ellos: el uso de la fuerza bruta al máximo nivel posible con intención de causar el daño más severo al contrincante.

Este tipo de entrenamiento es normal para los exorcistas –yo mismo he practicado con Krory un par de veces–, pero los resultados no suelen generar heridas _tan_ graves como el de ellos dos cuando comparten arena de pelea.

Puede ser cuestión de fuerza, o de orgullo. Para cualquier caso, ambos factores pueden ir de la mano.

En una conversación espontánea que sostuve con el exorcista Noise Marie, señaló que tanto Allen como Yuu tienen personalidades _muy_ similares. Eso de que «Los polos opuestos se atraen, y los iguales se repelen» puede aplicarse a la relación de estos dos, si lo pensamos de ese modo:

Todo el mundo está al tanto del carácter del exorcista japonés para con todo el que se le atraviese. Y es que, _todo el mundo_ ha tenido la desdicha de topársele en su camino cuando ha tenido un _no_-muy-buen día. Aunque incluso para mí, sucesor de Bookman, me es difícil diferenciar cuándo se supone que Yuu tiene un buen día, y cuándo no. Pero lo mejor es no desviarme mucho en este punto.

Seguro algunos dirán: _«¡Pero si el Joven Walker es todo lo contrario!»_, y por eso me daré el lujo de diferir con esa suposición:

Es verdad, que la primera impresión de Allen es de un caballero bien educado, simpático, dulce y con respeto hacia las mujeres, sean mayores o menores que él. Pero precisamente, esa _sólo_ es la _Primera _Impresión. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez sí, me pareció un pobre chico con buenas intenciones, aunque con una infancia miserable. Digo, _terrible_ debió haber sido el entrenamiento que tuvo con el general Cross para tomarse _tan_ enserio el Póker para ganar –haciendo trampa–, en plan de pagar sus deudas.

Sin embargo, a medida que fui pasando tiempo con él, y fui conociéndole más, advertí que esa careta de "Buen Caballero" se iba cayendo lentamente, mostrando su forma de ser. El chico en realidad... ¡Es un lobo disfrazado de cordero!... Está bien, talvez esta exclamación es _algo_ exagerada, pero ¡vamos! Piénselo un poco:

Cuando Allen ingresa a la Orden, a pesar de que Yuu estaba dispuesto a descuartizarlo, antes de que Lenalee Lee interfiriera, el siempre educado muchacho inglés le ofreció una mano amiga en señal de saludo. ¿Y cómo responde Yuu a esto?: _«No aprieto manos con alguien maldito»_

Un _amor_ de persona ¿no?

Por supuesto, el _«Brote de Habas»_ no se aguantó esa reacción, y aunque siguió tratándolo con "educación", ya partir del segundo día de Allen en la orden, los dos no se aguantaban; al menos eso me contó Lenalee cuando fueron enviados a una misión en Martel. Me hubiera encantado ver la escenita que formaron en el comedor ese día, pero al menos pude presenciar más hilarantes después... _Jeje_.

A lo que me refiero en este punto es: según una conversación que tuvo Allen, Marie me aseguró percatarse de varias cosas que tenían en común esos dos. Y tras ver los momentos del par en retrospectiva, he decidió tomarle la palabra al grandulón. Después de todo, él es quien conoce mejor a Yuu... Y es el único cuya presencia parece _no_ incomodarle, también.

Aparte de otro personaje _clave_ en esta entrada, del cual hablaré más adelante.

Después de la terriblemente-_larga_ misión en el Arca –jamás extrañé tanto mi cama como en esos días–, la actitud de Allen para con nosotros cambió radicalmente. Seguro, seguía manteniendo sus modales y todo eso, pero con nosotros sus amigos, al parecer se siente con más confianza, y deja los honoríficos y expresiones formales a un lado. Y esto es un aspecto que cada vez se ve más frecuente en el chico antes profetizado como _«El Destructor del Tiempo»_

No lo menciono como algo malo, permítanme decir. Honestamente me agrada más este Allen que el chico cabezota y tímido que no sabía trabajar sin su ojo-de-akuma-dependencia. Es más maduro, más temerario, y sus encontronazos con Yuu son más hilarantes.

Me encantaría poder opinar lo mismo de la siguiente teoría...

Cuando regresamos de Edo, durante nuestra larga estancia en la enfermería, no pude evitar parar mis oídos a las conversaciones que sostenían las enfermeras más jóvenes; parecían estar pasando un rato muy divertido, riéndose pasito, tratando inútilmente de _no_ llamar la atención.

Como buen alumno que soy, decidí prestar especial atención a lo que decían, apenas escuché el nombre de Allen –o mejor dicho _«Joven Walker»_– salir entre sus murmullos. Seguramente se trataba de un caso de "Joven Enamorada" que sentía algo por el chico, lo que me parecía muy interesante para mi entretenimiento personal.

Jamás pensé lo equivocado que estaba.

Resulta que esas "señoritas" enfermeras tienen una mente demasiado retorcida para mi gusto. No me malinterpreten, son bonitas –_muy_ bonitas–. Pero eso de andar fantaseando con dos hombres haciendo _«cosas»_ entre ellos es demasiado para mi salud mental. Ni que decir de lo que _escriben_ acerca de eso... O _dibujan._ Suerte que no he visto nada de ese "material".

Lo más perturbador de este asunto son las personas con las que fantasean. Me imagino que se pueden dar una idea de quiénes hablo ¿no? Porque _no_ pienso destacarlo. No es tan difícil de adivinar, sabiendo que todo el reporte trata de Allen y Yuu...

_¡Rayos!_ Lo dije. Oh bueno...

Al parecer esta... "teoría" que han planteado las muchachas, parte de la premisa _«Del odio al amor, hay sólo un paso»_. Yo digo que han estado leyendo muchas novelas románticas en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de la Orden –¡¿Qué hacen _esos_ libros en una organización del Vaticano, de todos modos?–. No me gustaría discriminar esta teoría, en vez de hacerle un buen desglose como he hecho con las anteriores, pero... Tengo miedo de hacerlo.

Si la Matrona lo supiera... Al menos son atractivas, porque sus mentes cochambrosas no las llevará a ningún compromiso nupcial en el futuro cercano.

Espero que no hayan imaginado lo mismo conmigo... _(Escalofríos)_.

Dejando a un lado esta "hipótesis", voy a dar paso a mi argumento del por qué Yuu podría estar celoso de Allen.

Como ya mencioné antes, confío plenamente en lo que afirmó Noise Marie, con respecto al carácter de ambos exorcistas. Confío y empleo dicha preposición como premisa para mi conclusión planteado en un principio del reporte.

Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda se parecen: tienen el mismo carácter, y la misma forma de reaccionar frente a ciertas cuestiones que no les agraden –como los apodos–. La diferencia crucial es la cantidad de paciencia que poseen cada uno de los sujetos de estudio. A partir de mis cálculos, he encontrado un margen de diferencia entre el tiempo que tardan para perder los estribos, y Allen lleva la delantera en este ámbito. Sólo es por una mínima diferencia.

Una mínima diferencia sí. Pero es una mínima diferencia _importante_.

¿Por qué? La clara respuesta tiene nombre, apellido, piernas perfectas y un científico loco como hermano.

Así es: _Lenalee Lee_.

No se si se trate de la forma tan desquiciada en que su hermano la sobre-protege, o si es causa de sus propios encantos femeninos, pero es bien sabido que la chica es una de las más codiciadas entre buscadores, científicos, y _algunos_ exorcistas.

_«Algunos_», porque aunque _yo_ admito que es _bien _guapa, está fuera de mi rango de edades para mis conquistas –las prefiero mayores–; pero nos mejor nos mantenemos en el tema.

La usuaria de las Botas Oscuras es una exorcista regular, desde que la señorita tiene uso de razón. La gran mayoría de los miembros de la Orden la han visto crecer dentro de las paredes de la antigua Sede Europea. Tiene una amistad bien entablada con el extraño cocinero Jeryy –quien le enseñó las maneras de una dama cuando niña–, y es amiga de la infancia de Kanda Yuu.

Y las palabras claves en esta última preposición son «amiga» y «Kanda Yuu»

Porque si hay algo que es de conocimiento general es que, _cualquier_ cosa en la que Yuu sea _un poco_ mejor que los demás, sólo sirve para alimentar su ego. Y si hay algún exorcista que conozca a Lenalee mejor que nadie, es precisamente _él_.

Y es que he advertido con mi _maravillosa_ intuición como cronista, lo mucho que a Yuu le importa la jovencita. Es decir, él siempre está irritable, pero cuando Lenalee está medianamente cerca trata en lo posible de calmar su mal humor –sin mucho éxito que digamos, pero bueno–. Se limita a discutir con Allen temas estrictamente necesarios para las misiones, cuando son enviados –los tres– juntos, sólo por el bien de la compañera, a quien no le gusta ver a sus _amigos_ pelear.

Y como habrán deducido, Lenalee Lee es el otro «personaje _clave_» cuya presencia no molesta para nada al soldado japonés.

Seguramente pensarán que se trata de otro caso de «Hay que respetar a las mujeres», pero ¿adivinen _quién_ más está en ese plan? Exacto: _Allen Walker_.

¿Y para desgracia de Yuu? El chico es un profesional en el tema.

¿Y para hacerlo aún peor? Lenalee parece embobada por eso.

Si lo vemos desde su perspectiva, el panorama es más fácil de contemplar: un niñato _maldito_ saca su carta de «Caballero Británico», con su buena labia y buenos modales, y apenas pone un pie en la Orden Oscura toda la atención de _su_ "amiga" es acaparada por el _«Brote de Habas»_.

Si le añadimos a eso, el hecho de su Inocencia consta de un super-machete, acompañado de una capa y un antifaz mucho más _geniales_ que su querida –pobre– Espada Ilusoria –varita mágica–, el resultado no es más que un golpe bajo y fuerte a todo su orgullo de samurai.

Por supuesto, Yuu _jamás_ admitirá que está _celoso_ de Allen. Mucho menos admitirá que está celoso por _Lenalee_. Ergo, lo último que admitiría el japonés gruñón introvertido, es su _afecto_ hacia dicha compañera de equipo.

De cualquier modo, eso no quiere decir que las mis suposiciones esté erróneas. Aún si Lenalee nunca se de cuenta de los celos de su amigo, aún si el Yuu nunca de el brazo a torcer, aún si Allen se queda totalmente ignorante de toda la situación, estos registros se quedaran para la posteridad del clan Bookman. O al menos para mi entretenimiento personal.

Esto es todo el registro con respecto al sujeto KY-0618 _por ahora_. Esperen futuras entradas relacionadas en el futuro.

Se despide, _Log. 49_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Si Lavi hubiese estado en la habitación, cuando Bookman encontró su «Bitácora Personal» probablemente se habría ganado una patada voladora inmediata, por parte de su maestro.<p>

Eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que se salvaría de dicha patada.

― Mocoso Inepto.

Probablemente su alumno estaba apurado cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. De lo contrario habría guardado su "registro" en vez de dejarlo en el escritorio a merced de _cierto_ anciano que seguro se molestaría si llegara a leer tal ridiculez de ensayo.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía si _eso_ era digno de llamarse «ensayo».

― Este idiota, no hace más que estupideces. ― Ciertamente, estaba más que seguro que había más "informes" como _este_, regados por la habitación. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tardaría en encontrarlos en medio del desastre de papeles y periódicos que era el sitio en el que dormían, así que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Todavía lo reprendería merecidamente por perder el tiempo, cabe destacar.

Sin más que decir, echó el chiste de informe a la papelera y salió de la habitación murmurando algo de «mocosos flojos e inmaduros» entre los dientes

Por alguna razón, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que encontraría a su estúpido aprendiz, en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. Y por alguna otra razón no sabía si _querer_ acertar en esta suposición o no.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong> Porque todos sabemos cómo va a terminar xD

**Antes de que digan cualquier cosa:** recuerden que a finales del siglo XIX la homosexualidad todavía se consideraba un delito penal. Así que es normal que Lavi, por muy objetivo, científico y _yada-yada_ que sea como aprendiz de Bookman, tenga esa reacción con respecto al _hobby_ de las enfermeras. Además, todo fue por el bien del _Lulz~_

**Los que están siguiendo Registro del Tiempo:** esperen una pronta actualización para finales de este día, o de mañana :)

**Los que están leyendo Flores de Otoño:** Esperen un super-regreso del hiatus para la próxima semana :D

Lo de siempre,** cualquier cosa que quieran decir, vía review :D **_¡Cuídense~!_ ;P


End file.
